User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe 10 Season Finale: Flame Princess vs Johnny Storm
I know my last battle wasn't up to par with the rest of them, but I've been thinking, researching, and writing for the past few days and finally got, what I believe, is a battle on par with Crichton vs Coleman. We have the two hottest characters in history stacked against each other, in both meanings of the word, for a battle for the finish. Flame Princess, a registered princess from the land of OOO who was trapped inside a lantern for 14 years, versus, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, the super hot hero of the Fantastic 4. Who would actually be able to pull this off? Let's find out. Cast Grace Helbig as Flame Princess Nice Peter as Johnny Storm (Chris Evans' Version) Stan Lee as Himself (Cameo, duh.) Locations The Land of OOO, Flame Kingdom: Flame Princesses Location Baxter Building from the first FF Film by Tim Story: Human Torch Location Sky: Johnny Storm's Location after transforming into the Human Torch Connection 2 very hot heroes who care deeply for at least 1 other person, and attempt to fight against evil. Basically, Fire-Based powers, and both of them are hot-tempered. Intro RAP BATTLES OF GLISCORS UNIVERSE FLAME PRINCESS VERSUS JOHNNY STORM Johnny Storm FLAME ON! Intro BEGIN Human Torch I’m a superhero! How about you stand there and Marvel The Human Torch burns brightly, more than a Fire Elemental Call Finn and Jake, I got 4 Fantastic people on my side You were trapped in a cage for most of your life! While you were stuck in your lantern, I ventured into space! Your Animation would work better if it had my face Call me Captain America, everything I do is an Art Form Not even this Princess can “Flame off” Johnny Storm Flame Princess I may be Hot to the Touch, But my rhymes are super hot I heard you were dead, Lee should have let you rot You might have survived in space, got attacked by Cosmic Rays But for 14 years my own father kept me in a cage! I’m only burning low until I reach my Ignition Point Soon you will be destroyed by the very name that you coined! Only you and yourself consider you a legend That’s most likely the reason your comic books ended Human Torch You registered as a princess, but act like a queen But yet, it is only disaster you’re able to bring I’ll dump a bucket of water on you, and watch you slowly die Not even Bubblegum knows the science for you to survive Flame Princess When I’m done with you, you’ll need a life preserver My sea of Fire will kill you faster than Rise of the Silver Surfer You think your team is just your sister and some wise men? I’ll kill them in one blast, and tell them not to mess with me again. Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! GLIIIIIIIIISCORS ~Flames Rise~ UNIVERSE... Rap Battles Of? Who Won? Human Torch Flame Princess Who do you want to see next season? Link vs King Arthur Vegeta vs King Kong Cyborg vs Aigis Atticus Finch vs Phoenix Wright Captain Planet vs Al Gore Category:Blog posts